Parker Lot (original concept)
The original concept of '[[Parker Lot|'Parker Lot]] had production began on it in May 2009, the month before Parker Lot officially began on the internet. The comic is much different than the current comic although a few comics and characters were used for the webcomic. The comic features Matt on his first day of school when he is asked to join a club that is a secret. The comic was drawn on paper with a pencil and was sketched out and not published with the series. Plot Matt begins his first day at school only to find no bathroom doors and several mistakes around the hallway which he doesn't seem to notice. He then goes into Mrs. Scald's classroom and tries to make a joke, which ultimately backfires regarding the fact there is indeed a student named Joe Mama. He heads down to the cafeteria, which his experience isn't better as the menu confuses and disgusts him. He is then taken away to a secret club run by a student named Jim, along with his other friends. Nothing else was part of the script after this part. Characters *Matt Parker (first appearance) *Jim (first appearance) *Scooter Williams (first appearance) *Robby the Robot (first appearance) *Mrs. Scald (first appearance) *Principal Fredericks (first appearance) *Joe Mama (first appearance) *Tommy Fuller (first appearance) *"Little Star" Jackson (first appearance) Production After ending production on the cartoon, "Drugs", BuddyComics was still looking for a new project to make. It was in May that he designed a family of three brothers and a couple who move into a new house. The family would become The Parkers '''but the idea was changed a little bit. The student became Matt Parker and the parents became Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Now named '''Parker Lot, production had began and short comics were drawn of a school and students. The comic later was changed more and ended up becoming the webcomic it is now. Trivia *Jim belongs to a secret society called the Seekrit Bored of Stoodents. In the webcomic, there is no Seekrit Bored of Stoodents and Jim is less smarter than he appears in the original concept for the series. *Two students named Tommy Fuller and "Little Star" Jackson appeared. In the webcomic, Little Star Jackson and Tommy do not appear at all and are not even characters although Tommy was included in a promo. *Joe Mama looked more like a surfer than he does currently. In the webcomic version, he has an "awesome face", a different shirt, and more curly hair than the early version of Joe Mama in the original concept. *Mrs. Scald had beady eyes, more lipstick, and was shorter. In the webcomic version, she's taller, has eyes more like the other characters, and her lipstick is less noticable than it was in the original concept. *In the first comic, Matt walks through students with Fs, students being bullied, a student being thrown in the trash, and a principal losing his wallet in the school's hallway. Instead in the webcomic version, Matt walks through fire, blood, a bathroom without doors, and a skeleton throughout the school hallway. The comic Main article: Transcript:Original Parker Lot Comic The transcript of the original can be viewed at the page listed above. See also *Parker Lot